


Festivities

by Pansetta



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Anarchy, Angst, Dream Smp, Gen, calm and then chaos, how do I actually do these tags properly, idk what other tags to put without spoiling the story, l'manburg, second l'manburg festival, traitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansetta/pseuds/Pansetta
Summary: Another festival is being held under the premise to celebrate the peace and unity between Dream and L'Manburg; however, in reality it is a plan to execute Dream. But as usual, things don't always quite go the way they're intended. And some people are tired of being portrayed as something they're not, but decide to give in to it anyways.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Festivities

“I’m glad we could all come here together on this day.”

The young president stood on the podium, arms outstretched, as his gaze swept across the attendees below him. The area around was decorated in a colorful and festive arrangement, games and food stands could be seen throughout the town. Above the red, blue, and white lanterns floated casting their ever-so calm glow upon L’Manburg. Indeed this was a celebration in the making.

“It’s been a while since we’ve had a festive event where we were all here,” Tubbo continued, now slowly walking back and forth as he addressed the crowd. “Sure the last festival most definitely went off with a _bang_ -” he gave a dark chuckle and a few worried glances were shared amongst the people. It was hard not to forget what had happened last time there was a festival held in this exact same place.

“But! That is all behind us now!” The president interjected, his demeanor quickly changing back to his cheerful self. He clapped his hands together. “It has been a long road to rebuild this nation, a lot of twists and turns and bumps. But I can proudly say we’ve been in a time of peace. This festival is in celebration of the unity that has been established amongst the people and others.” Tubbo looked towards the back of the crowd to a particular masked figure. The only sign of acknowledgement from Dream was his head tilting slightly upwards to the president on the podium. Anything else was as well hidden as face.

“Before I give my thanks to that, I have to give my thanks to those who helped so much to get this festival together.” Tubbo’s arm swept to indicate the man on his right. “I have to thank Quackity for helping me pitch the idea of holding a festival.” Quackity blinked, seeming a bit surprised at first, but quickly gave a wide grin at the praise as soft claps came from the crowd. Tubbo smiled and turned to the two people on his left. “I also have to thank Fundy and Ranboo for the lovely decorations. Sure topped what I could do!” He laughed and the two joined in hesitantly, then softening up to the claps from the crowd below. Tubbo stood patiently as he waited for the applause to die down. Once that happened, he adjusted the tie on his suit and cleared his throat.

“While I would surely love to go on with more of the thanks and the celebrations, there’s something I must address.” A slow grin crept on the young man as he turned to the taller, half-enderman.

“Ranboo, if you could please step forward for a moment.” He said calmly and levely. Yet it sent something through the crowd more chilling than the snow scattered around. The look on Ranboo’s face immediately drained and a look of panic sparked in his eyes. “Uh- um, y-yes Tubbo?” He stammered as he cautiously took a step towards the president.

“No need to worry Ranboo, I just need you to stay still for a moment.” Tubbo reassured, his voice dripping like honey. Something dark suddenly flickered in his hand. With a brisk and calculated manner he began to place obsidian blocks around Ranboo. Before anyone could even process what was going on, the man was trapped in an obsidian box.

“T-Tubbo? You kinda uh, trapped me in here-” Ranboo said with his voice laced in fear as his hands frantically pushed against his sealed prison.

“Tubbo, what the fuck are you doing?” Quackity hissed, glaring at the president with a mix of irritation and confusion. “This wasn’t who we were going after-”

“Oh shut up for a moment Quackity and let me explain.” Tubbo snapped at the vice president, who recoiled in shock. He then took a wary step back as the president began to chuckle.

“I think you’ll find this rather funny actually,” He said, back to his “light-hearted” mood. Only if one could look closely enough, there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. “We have a traitor in our midsts!” Ranboo stopped trying to get out of his box, frozen in horror. 

“You know what you’ve done Ranboo,” Tubbo began, wagging his finger condescendingly to him. “Your loyalties don’t lie here. You’ve been meddling with others outside here! You confided with Technoblade, gave him his armor back, the man who is everything against our great nation!” There were a few gasps from the crowd. Fundy looked to Ranboo with surprise while Quackity whipped his head to Ranboo, narrowing his gaze. With all eyes on him, Ranboo looked away as he put his hands to his head in desperation.

“I-I- I couldn’t help it! You know I d-don’t have any backbone Tubbo. Ha ha, remember?” Ranboo said with a shaky laugh, glancing at him. His hand rubbed against the back of his head trying to feign off sheepishness. However, the tall fellow was practically shaking.

“I remember alright friend, if I should even call you a friend.” The president gave a sad smile. “I remember reading everything about your beliefs, what you have done. I honestly expected better from you Ranboo. I thought you were the only one I could trust around here, but I guess that’s not the case. Funny how it goes, huh? Everyone just leaves eventually.” Tubbo turned to the crowd, but not looking at anyone in particular. A heavy and awkward silence hung in the air as everyone shifted uncomfortably where they were. The president then turned back to the prisoner.

“Now Ranboo, you know what happens to traitors of the state, correct?” Tubbo prompted with a sickly sweet tone. Ranboo spluttered a bit and shrunk back as far into his box, which wasn’t very far.

“Quackity!” Tubbo suddenly called out. The other man jumped a bit, startled to hear his name.

“Y-yes Mr. President?” Quackity answered, stepping forward. The president swept his arm to Ranboo.

“You may have the honors to execute the traitor.” He declared. Quackity took in a sharp breath, looking to Ranboo. He looked hesitant for a moment, as if reconsidering. Then a dark look crossed his face followed by him drawing out his axe. Quackity took a step forward when-

“Are you fucking mad?!” Came a shout from behind the crowd. Everyone turned towards the sound. Standing there was a young man with ruffled blonde hair, decked in full netherite armor. Behind him was a pigman also decked out with netherite armor. Gasps of shock and murmurs of confusion swept amongst the people. 

_Tommy’s alive?_

_I thought he was dead._

_I knew it!_

_Is that Technoblade with him?_

_I thought he retired?_

_Why are they here?_

A laugh in the opposite direction rang out. There on the podium Tubbo was almost bowling of laughter.

“Surely not!” He exclaimed, his voice almost wheezing from the laughter. “Two more infamous enemies decided to show up here today! Tommy, who I exiled from here. And Technoblade, the anarchist himself! This is glorious! This truly is.” Tubbo wiped a tear from his eye. Tommy meanwhile looked incredulous.

“What the hell is wrong with you Tubbo?” He shouted. The man guestered to Ranboo, confined in his obsidian prison. “Don’t you see what’s happening? The bloody festival is happening all over again! You’re executing someone? You’re just like Schlatt you monster! How could-” But Tommy’s accusations were cut short.

“I was _never_ like Schlatt!” Tubbo shouted back sharply, his voice laced with anger. His hands were curled into fists and he looked ready to snap back some more retorts. However, his demeanour relaxed as he uncurled his fists. He spread his hands out and gave a sad, wide smile with a hint of a slight maniacal look in his eyes.

“But that doesn’t matter, does it? You all always thought I was. And whenever I took a chance for myself you all just immediately threw those accusations at me. If history is to repeat itself, so be it. You want a Schlatt? I’ll give you a Schlatt!” Tubbo pointed to Quackity.

“Quackity! Execute the traitor! Kill Ranboo right now!” Tubbo exclaimed. Quackity, who now had the look of bloodlust, rushed towards the box. 

“No! Ranboo!” Tommy shouted, reaching out a helpless hand, took much in shock to react more to what was happening in front of him. Quackity’s sharpened axe raised to the sky, glinting in the sunlight. Without any hesitation he struck down Ranboo. The crowd started panicking and running away in fear for the worst. Tommy was about to rush forward when he felt a hand gripping his shoulder. The man whipped back to see Techno looking down at him was a grim expression.

“We’re executing the plan.” He said. Tommy’s eyes widened in realization and frantically looked back at the podium.

“But-” He began, but was immediately cut off by the pigman who placed both hands on his shoulders.

“Tubbo’s clearly lost it. That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you Tommy! This is what governments do to people! We are going through with our plan _now_.” Techno interjected harshly, though his anger was not directed at the younger man in front of him. Tommy looked hesitant for a moment, but then his face hardened and he gave a nod. Together, the two immediately set the stage. 

Any onlookers who still happened to have been nearby in their attempts to flee started to notice very familiar formations starting to arise. Within moments rasping cries filled the air, mingled with screams of horror as numerous withers began their destruction.

“This is what you all get! For what you have done to me! This government is being brought down today!” Techno’s shouts could almost be heard.

Tubbo meanwhile watched the carnage with pure astonishment.

“I gave you a Schlatt!” His laughter could barely be heard as he cried out. “If you guys think I’m a monster, I’ll give you all a monster! Just you wait!”

Chaos ensued as mass destruction was brought about to L’Manburg and its surroundings by the countless withers. Some people tried to fight them off, others perished to them or by the hands of Techno. It never seemed to end, and through the chaos Tommy frantically looked around for Tubbo. He managed to reach what was once the podium to find three of the four people who used to stand there. Ranboo was slumped, dead in his box. Quackity was dead as well, most likely taken down by Techno. Fundy was barely alive, gravely injured. Tommy rushed over to Fundy and grasped him by the collar. The fox winced pain feeling himself being lifted up and unable to do anything about it.

“Have you seen Tubbo?” Tommy asked.

“N-no,” Fundy rasped. “He just disappeared, I didn’t see where he went.” He looked at the young man coldly. “You actually did this... you bastard…” Tommy narrowed his gaze and then scoffed, unsatisfied with his answer.

“Useless.” He muttered, letting go of Fundy who hit the ground with a groan of pain. Tommy turned away from him and looked at his surroundings, which wasn’t much in all honesty. Those withers did a real number to the place, practically beyond recognition. Tommy stood for a moment thinking over everything that occurred. He grit his teeth and then bounded off in search of Techno, leaving the rubble and pains behind him.

* * *

At a later time in an unknown area in the forest away from prying eyes and ears, a masked figure stood patiently waiting. Eventually, another figure finally emerged. A young man, who no longer donned the notorious presidential outfit, came into view. He wore a more casual outfit and looked a bit ruffled, but was otherwise in an alright condition. Tubbo noticed Dream in front of him and he blinked in surprise.

“Oh, well hello there Dream.” He greeted the masked man.

“Hello Tubbo,” Dream replied. “I’m surprised you managed to get out of that mess alive without much of a scratch.” He pointed out.

“Heh, thanks. I have my ways.” Tubbo said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He brushed off some dirt and dust from his pants before looking to Dream again. “What can I help you with?” He asked genuinely.

“Help? I highly doubt that. In fact I was pretty positive that you guys were going to try and execute me back there.” Dream replied, his voice unwavering and without emotion. Tubbo’s gaze furrowed a bit.

“So you actually did find out we were going to do that. That wouldn’t have been good if we went with that. Oh well, luckily I decided to not go through with that.” Tubbo said as he gave a nonchalant shrug, clearly unfazed by the news. Dream’s head tilted to the side slightly. He was very intrigued by the younger man’s reaction.

“Oh? Well what do you intend to do then?” Dream inquired. Tubbo merely smiled.

“Oh lots of things. Have lots of things I need to line up and plan for to get back at them. I’ll show them what a monster actually is.” He replied matter-of-factly. Dream crossed his arms and leaned forward.

“What’s stopping me from intervening?” He drew his mask away from his face, revealing green eyes glinting in a serious manner. “What’s stopping me from throwing you in prison or killing you for planning to go after me? For going against my peace treaties with L’Manburg?” Tubbo, yet again unfazed, had an answer prepared.

“Because I have something to give you so you won’t intervene with my plans.” He piped up. Tubbo then grabbed a familiar item from his belongings. The young man held forward a disc to Dream.

“I have nothing to do with L’Manburg, or anyone really anymore. You’re a smart man Dream, you have your own plans and I respect that. I know that this disc means a lot to you. I’m offering you this disc so you can leave me be.” Tubbo inquired. Dream looked down at the disc for a moment, before reaching out to grab the disc. The man held it in his hands and a sly grin crept up his face. He looked to Tubbo and stifled a small laugh.

“Well I believe this is something I can agree to. I’ll leave you to your own devices then.” Dream replied. He stored the disc away and pulled his mask back on his face.

“I’ll take back what I said about you not being helpful. You’ve been very helpful to me.” He added. Tubbo crossed his arms behind his back and smiled in return.

“Pleasure doing business with you Dream!” He replied cherrily. Dream turned away and gave a friendly wave in goodbye as he started heading off. Once he was gone, Tubbo headed off in his own direction. Things were truly beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic in quite a few years, and this being my first Dream SMP related one. I was heavily inspired by Ranboo's lore stream where he lost his memory book and was panicking, eventually finding it only to realized he hadn't put it there, and seeing a lot of theories and parallels to a potential execution if his true loyalties were to be found out. Festival fun times am I right? I also wanted to throw in Tubbo finally snaps and decides to cave in to becoming the "monster" everyone thinks he is. So came this one-shot I whipped up in an evening.


End file.
